1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic journal as a record of transactions in banking facilities and, in particular, relates to an electronic journal preparation system and an electronic journal preparation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been common practice in banking facilities to prepare journals and to store these journals on paper for managing personal history backgrounds. As disclosed in detail in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 5-233925, an electronic management system (that is, management by electronic journal) of the personal history backgrounds is adopted in place of management on paper. It is shown in the above-described Japanese patent application that transaction data in a text format in addition to face image data corresponding to the transaction data for security purposes are recorded in an electronic journal medium. It is also disclosed in another patent application that an embosseded image of a personal card can be recorded instead of the face image data. After revision of the Commercial Law, management by electronic journals was authorized.
As described above, recently, in banking facilities, electronic management (that is, management by electronic journal) has become popular in place of paper management. However, since the transaction data is stored in the text format, a problem arises in that the personal history backgrounds can be easily altered.